The Story of Riley and Bella
by Azelf Of Sinnoh
Summary: Young Riolu Riley is old enough to head out on his own adventure to find a place to live but on the way he finds his life Rated M for death and maybe more


**Well todays the day i'm done with school and I have to go out to the wild find a place for my own and a mate of my own Riley thought as he took a last look at the room he had grown up in it was empty now all packed into boxes and bags for Riley to recieve when he found a place and built a home, Riley was only a Riolu but pokemon grew much faster than humans being adults at about 13 " I can take the easy route and just go to the city and rent a house or an apartment or I can find my own turf and claim it for my own building my life there" Riley quite liked the idea of finding his own place and claiming it or fighting to take it the danger and the risk had appealed to him so he set off into the forest looking for a land of his own with a few materials not much just some food water medical supplies and some materials to set up a basic house to live in while he gathered materials to build a real house. the trek through the forest was suprisingly tolling and just as riley was going to rest for the night he heard a yelp from far away "help" a feminine voice screamed Riley forgot about his fatigue and ran to find the source of the yell. after a few minutes of traveling toward the sound 2 blurs one gret and one orange whisked by he ran after and saw a fennekin cornered against a tree with a mightyenna edging towards her Riley didn't want to think of what would happen if he didn't help so he grabbed a thick branch of a tree and whacked the mighteyenna straight in the skull giving it a small bump but only annoying it, it slowly turned around and glared a menacing glare into Riley's eyes Riley tried to look back at the mutt with a tough face but it seemed to just make him look even younger then he was "what are you doing kid? I could eat you alive right now, in fact Riolu sounds good right about now" Riley pannicked and threw the stick in his eye hitting him directly causing him to yelp in pain as Riley regained composure he remembered the Fennekin he had been saving "RUN I"LL HOLD HIM OFF!" she looked with panicked eyes but followed his instruckions or so he thought Riley was using a weak series of aura spheres against the huge hound trying to fend it off before he saw something fall it was a large thick rock about the size of 2 human's heads it landed directley on the Mighteyenna crushing his head against the ground and kiling him Riley looked up and saw the fennekin standing in a high tree branch looking down with a mixture of relief and horror "Hey you ok up there?" Riley shouted "yeah" she said in a barely audible voice "I couldn't let you die, you just saved me" "well why don't you come down here so we can hear each other better **

** After leading the fennekin to where riley had just been about to rest he looked at her and asked her "hey what's your name, and thank you for rescuing me by the way" "she looked up at him "my name is Bell and your welcome" "If I may ask a follow up question why was that deceased dog chasing you?" "well I was at my home with some other fennekin when he and 2 other Mighteyenna came in, it was their breeding season but they hadn't found mates some of my friends tried to fight back because it's in a fennekin's nature to fight for itself but they didn't stand a chance knowing I wouldn't be able to beat them ether I ran but that Mighteyenna saw me and chased me. If you hadn't shown up I may have been a sex doll to him so thank you" riley was silent for a minute taking in what he heard "your welcome and your free to stay here if you want i'm about to go fetch some berries and maybe some meat, would you like anything?" "i'd like some oran berries and if you can some deerling meat please" I smiled and looked back "Kbe back in a few"**

** When Riley had got back Bell was by a small spring rocking back and forth obviously scared "hey you ok?" sje looked back and relaxed a little "yeah I just can't believe it" "can't believe what?" "I can't believe I killed him even though he was a monster I still can't believe I did that" "well I got you those berries and meat you wanted so i'll leave it right here" he sat the food by Bell and sat next to her still putting a hand on her back as she rocked back and forth. she rested her head on his shoulders and he rested his head on her head "don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you" she broke away from there headlock for a second and looked at him "promise?" "promis"**


End file.
